A Fool's Errand
by iamamuffin
Summary: What if Liz never let Nick back into the house after Ed got arrested. What if she closed the door. Her family was just starting to heal from the wounds Nick caused, she didn't want to reopen them.
1. Chapter 1

A Different ending to "A Fool's Errand".

What if Liz closed the door on Nick that night.

Maybe instead of closure, Liz thinks its best if Nick didn't come back and open wounds that were starting to heal.

*Nick*

Liz closed the door on her. After what she did to the Thompson's, she knew she deserved it. Even though she regretted her actions, it would never be enough to get her family back. Her father told her they needed the Thompson's to suffer like they did. A successful mission of revenge wasn't as fulfilling as she had hoped.

It only destroyed her only chance of a normal life in the process.

Dorothy and Sam had parked their car down the block from the Thompson's house. Out of sight, but close enough to get to the house fast. She watched as the couple argued over the phone, probably wondering why they couldn't hear any voices through the microphone.

She tapped on their window.

The couple jumped only to realize it was Nick and not a cop wondering why they were parked in their car. Sam rolled down his window.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned.

Dorothy leaned on her husband to get closer to the window. "Why aren't you inside getting the necklace? Get back there!"

Nick usually knew how to deal with the Harbaugh's. Make them think something else was a better score or lead them to think it wasn't worth it. But she had no more tricks up her sleeve. Just regrets.

"I can't." Nick said, "I can't do it. They are my family."

"They are not your family." Sam explained. "They ruined your family, remember? You want revenge and we want the necklace." Sam's grin faded. "Now go back in there and put that family to sleep or you will regret it."

Nick sighed, "Then I guess I'll regret it."

*Molly*

Molly nibbled at her pizza. Making food together as a family was wonderful but her appetite was still being affected by recent events. Liz made her way back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Molly asked. Setting her pizza down on counter top.

Her mom busied herself with the cleanup. "Nobody, just a…a wrong stop for a pizza boy."

Her mom was lying but she couldn't understand why. Who was really at the door?

Liz continued, "Am I going to have to clean up all by myself too? We all made this mess you know."

The next day the school called telling Jeremy that he was allowed to go back to school the upcoming week. The real culprit came forward and explained Jeremy's innocents in the election. Since he never actually won the election he wouldn't be able to return as class president, but there was still next year.

Molly was surprised when she got a message from the volunteer squad. Ideas for their next big community service project were contained in the message from each member. She couldn't believe that her friends were giving her another chance.

They could at least pick bigger ideas that would affect more people but it was a start.

They spent their whole day cleaning up the restaurant and calling back their employees. The business was back after her mom was convinced it was a lost cause. They would reopen it as soon as possible and make it better than it was before.

Ed was allowed back to work as well having gotten a call from his manager about the incident and how they could move past it.

Everything was working out in the end it seemed. The healing family's lives were slowly going back to normal. Everything was going to be ok.

The pass couple of days had been stressful for Molly. Going to bed she would say goodnight to an empty bed. Waking up to an empty room, Nick's name still up on the wall. Nick seemed to be haunting her every waking moment.

How much longer was she going to suffer like this?

Her father told her he was going to get rid of Nick stuff before they went back to school but it was still all there days later. Guess they were all having trouble with their feelings for the girl.

No matter how much her dad insisted it was good Nick was gone, she knew he didn't really mean it. He loved her too.

Thursday night a knock came from the front door.

"Coming." her mom went and opened the door.

Molly couldn't see who it was from her seat but the voice sounded familiar.

"Guys your friend from school is here." her mom said as she let a strange boy in the house."

Jeremy choked on his drink. "Will? Wait. Shouldn't you be in jail or something?"

Molly couldn't believe it, why would this thief lie his way into their home?

"What do you want?" Molly said "Here to steal more of our phones again? Maybe some of our other valuables?"

Dad perked up from his chore of folding laundry. Nick's old chore.

"Who is this if he's not your friend?"

"This is Will," Jeremy stated. "Nick's friend."

"Yes, yes but I'm not here because of what happened." Will said.

Dad scoffed, "Ok Will then what is it? You going to tell us you're a distant relative of my wife's hm? Being a friend of Nick's I wouldn't put it pass you."

"What? No! I'm here because I need your help. It's Nick. Something is wrong and…"

"No." Molly could only look on at her father as he stood up from his seat. "Nick isn't a part of this family anymore. She never was. I am going to ask you to leave now."

Will's eyes went big, "No, no wait! Nick's been locked in her room for days now. I haven't seen her because the Harbaugh's kept me busy with trivial tasks and cons."

Before Ed could get another word in Liz put her hand up to stop him. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that something is wrong. When I get home her room is to quiet and I'm starting to think that something bad has happened."

Liz sighed, "Look Will we…"

Molly was surprised to find herself being dragged to the front door by none other than Jeremy.

"Take us there." Jeremy demanded.

Will led the two teens into the driveway of an older looking house. Making their way onto the creaking porch Molly looked around. No car in the driveway.

"Where are the Harbaugh's?" she said

Will was unlocking the door as she led to two into the house.

"They are out for the first time in almost a week." he said as he made his way up a set of stairs. "This way, I don't know when they are going to be back. We got to hurry while everyone is gone."

Molly followed the two boys up the carpeted stairs and into a darkened hallway. Will stopped at the last door and knelt down to pick the lock.

Molly started to wish that she was back at home. Planning her next community service with the squad instead of whatever this was.

Molly felt a hand grab hers. Jeremy.

She heard the lock click.

Will was able to turn the door knob.

Success.

The group pushed their way into the room. Will hit the light only for the group to find the small room trashed. The dressers contents covered the floor, drawers and all. Boxes in the corner seemly containing the Harbaugh's storage stomped on and wreaked. Even the mattress on the floor was thrown aside.

That when Molly's eyes led her to Nick. Leaning against the radiator, pale with dried blood coming from her nose and temple.

"Nick!" the group echoed, rushing toward the girl.

Nick may have done a terrible thing to her family but, she didn't deserve this.

Nick was so still. The more Molly looked, the more she regretted not coming to her aid sooner.

Will was busily himself with something on her wrist.

A pair of hand cuffs connected her to the radiator, unable to move from her spot on the floor.

Molly placed her fingers on her best friend's bruised neck. "Oh god." she whispered.

Jeremy seemed to have come to terms with the situation as he pulled out his phone to call someone. Anyone for help.

A voice came from down stairs that echoed up into the hallway.

"Jeremy? Molly?"

"Dad." Molly whispered.

Jeremy yelled out, "Upstairs!"

Adults. They would know what to do.

"Hey guys," Ed began as he popped his head into the door way. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you breaking and enter… Oh Jezz!"

Liz came in right behind, "Nick? Oh, oh no, I'm calling the authorities!" she said covering her mouth as she reached for her children.

Ed dropped to his knees in front of his so called 'foster daughter'. "Nick?" he whispered as he reached shaking hands towards her bloodied face. Molly knew no matter what he preached at home, Nick was still his daughter no matter what.

"Got it!" Will shouted as he tossed the cuffs away from the group. Molly forgot he was even here at all.

"Liz," Ed started only to be interrupted by a voice from the door way.

"What are you people doing in my house?!"

Sam and Dorothy were back only to find the Thompson's car in their driveway and in their house.

"You people need to get out of my house otherwise…" Sam was interrupted by a punch to the stomach. Landing on his back groaning as Ed stood over him.

"Getting my daughter back you monster."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the late chapter, I had hoped to post much sooner._

* * *

Molly watched as Dorothy ran over to her husband who was trying to suck in air on the floor.

"How dare you!" Dorothy screamed. "This is our house you're trespassing on. We have people in high places and I will make sure you all go to jail for life!"

Molly sat on the floor shocked. It was so unlike her father to get violent.

Ed came back to where all his children sat surrounding Nick, carefully scooping her up.

"Good luck explaining this to the authorities then." Liz spit out as she followed her family out the door. Molly could only hope that this would be the last she would see of the Harbaugh's.

Her mother got into the driver's seat accompanied by Jeremy. Molly helped her father slide Nick into the car so that she was lying on top of the back seat's laps. Gripping her midsection as Will held onto her ankles.

Liz turned back, "We ready?"

"Go!" Ed saying as he slammed his door as he cradled Nick's head.

Liz set the car into drive and slammed on the pedal. Molly never thought her mother would blatantly break a law like this. Making it onto the main road going way over the recommended speed limit, nothing felt real.

Molly looked down at her best friend. Her father was gently brushing the hair from Nick's face, seemly trying his best to keep it together.

All Molly could do was hold onto her sister every time her mother made violent stops at lights and stop signs.

Jeremy kept looking back in the review mirror, trying to keep an eye on her like the rest of them.

Molly couldn't help herself, "Are we almost there?"

"Almost!" Liz replied, "How's our girl?"

Looking back at Nick she realized she didn't know. Alive. But…

Her mom must have read the situation through her silence, making the car go even faster.

In the move to get Nick into the car, Nick's shirt sat a bit up from her abdominal. A dark splotch was apparent on the tanned skin.

"Dad?" she said pulling the man away from Nick's face. Ed sucked in a breath.

"Liz." He started.

Liz stopped the car and turned around, "Were here get out!"

Ed jumped out of the car and grabbed Nick from Molly and Will's arms. Molly was barley out of the car as her father started towards the front doors of the ER.

Leaving the car rest at the front of the building,the family followed along with Will. Rushing to open the door for the man as made his way in with Nick.

It seemed to be a slow night for the hospital, nurses standing at the desk talking. Other patients sat in the waiting room to be called next.

"Help!" Ed shouted as he got inside the doors. Molly watched how fast the people in scrubs stopped what they were doing, making their way towards the family. The nurses surrounded her father, asking multiple questions Molly couldn't keep up with. They shined a light into Nick's eyes as another took her pulse. Soon a nurse was taking Nick from Ed's arms and rolling her into another room, others rushing behind.

A lady from behind the desk called to the family. The lady was an older woman with dark brown eyes and a warm smile that seemed to reassure her that her friend was in good hands.

The older woman handed them a clipboard and told them to fill it out while waiting.

Molly's adrenaline rush was starting to fade. Sitting down on the cheap plastic chairs in the waiting room, all she wanted to do was be with Nick.

* * *

_Hey so if you have any idea's to throw at me to help figure out where the story is going that would be great. I guess I rushed into this story._

_Thank you very much!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry for such a long wait time. Next Chapter will be up a lot faster._

Molly sat curled up on a chair next to Nick's hospital bed. The chair was more comfortable then the stupid plastic ones in the waiting room. Still not soft enough to sleep on though.

Molly tugged at the phone cord again trying to stretch an un-stretchable thing. Before the nurse behind the counter left for the night, she directed her to a charging station. Saying it was set up there two months ago for time just like these.

She still felt horrible but the sign said nothing about taking them.

In the opposite chair sat Will who fell asleep not too long ago. He said he wasn't going to leave her side until she woke up. Head on the bed holding her hand, Molly did not envy his back pain in the morning.

Nick's monitor was loud and reassuring. Ever beep helped her know that her sister was still there with her. It was also her only sign of life.

Molly was so tired of crying. Flowing tears in the waiting room, to full up bailing in the back stall in the women's bathroom. She was so tired.

She opened a game on her phone only to close it seconds later. Not even able to concentrate on any of her social media accounts or even play a free game from the app store. She just wanted to watch Nick's heartbeat.

Setting her phone down, she did just that.

Once Jeremy and his family were able to see Nick, he felt like the whole family was able to take a breath again. Sitting in that waiting room, not knowing if his friend was going to come back out alive or not. Her surgery took hours.

They were there so long the nurse behind the desk finished her shift while they waited! It was the longest and most intense time he has ever had in his life.

After his father checked Nick under his insurance the family made it a point to go down to the café to check out the food items. Molly and Will decided to stay there and go down at a later time before they closed for the night.

Making it to the room he found the two of them asleep right next to Nick's bed.

He decided to just let them rest, mostly because he was not dealing with a sleep deprived sister.

Nick woke up to sunlight shining into her room.

Wait. Not her room. Hospital?

Did the Harbaugh's bring her here?

Someone was holding her hand, "Will?"

Will groaning as he looked up into Nick's face. "Nick. Oh my God Nick, you're awake." Will's smile stretched as wide as his face.

"Nick!" A voice startled her from the other side.

"Mo…Molly?" Nick looked around at the room. The Thompson's were here.

She was confused when she woke up, but now the entire family she scammed was here too?!

"What's going on?" Nick blurted. "Why are you all here? Why am I here?"

"Sweetie calm down." Liz came over to sit on the side of Nick's bed. "Do you remember what happened? You were badly hurt."

"I..I was?"

"Yes," she continued, "Will here saved you by getting my children to check up on you leading us to you."

Nick looked to see tears running down Molly's face. Everyone was watching her except Ed who stood at the foot of the bed head down.

Nick was having trouble processing any of this. Last thing she remembered was being in her room. Sam locked the door from the outside and she wasn't allowed out for days.

A voice cleared its throat from the door.

A nurse stood at the entrance. "I don't appreciate you getting my patient worked up after just waking up from surgery." She entered the room, making Ed move to get a look at her charts, fiddling around with all the tubes and machines in the room.

She had surgery? How much was that going to cost? She's not going to be able to pay a hospital bill and the Harbaugh's were not going to fit it for her.

"Ms. Franzelli needs lots of rest and you are making it impossible. My advice, go home. Get cleaned up. Come back after she had some quality rest."

Everyone watched as the nurse left as soon as she arrived.

Liz squeezed her hand, "We'll be back, make sure you get some rest ok. We'll be back around Noon when you'll wake up for lunch."

Nick nodded her head. What she really needed to do was find her clothes. She had to get out fast.


	4. Chapter four

sorry for the delay, I wrote this and then the fanfiction site never allowed me on so I'm doing it from my phone.

**breakbreak reakbreakbreak**

Nick laid on her bed at the Thompson's household. The comforter was so soft that it started to pull her straight into the bed. Rocky and Bullwinkle were laughing in their picture frame, and she was right where she needed to be.

"Nick, come downstairs!" Molly's voice called from the open doorway.

Nick had to roll out of her bed and pushed herself up with the help of her dresser. Nick bumped her cake as it fell to the floor with a splat. The white icing would stain she had to go get some napkins.

Making her way into the kitchen she found Dorthy on the other side of the kitchen's island. Dorthy was making a new dish of pasta that included the help of a song bird stuck in a cage sitting on the counter.

Dorthy looked up from her cooking.

"Your up! Good, there's some cannoli in the fridge for you."

Nick went to and opened the fridge. Pushing past the first shelf of fruits she stepped inside making her way to the back of the fridge. Pushing the panel in the back Nick fell from the ceiling of her room at the Harbaugh's.

From the floor she saw Jermey standing on her bed. He was cutting a ribbon with a pair of scissors as he gave a speech saying all the good things about him self. Nick wasn't sure why he had to do this on her bed when there was a nicer one right next to it.

In the corner of the room where the Harbaugh's keep files and storage there was Ed. Ed was going through all of the boxes, throwing jewelry and diamonds onto the floor.

Nick could just make out him muttering 'Where is it?' over and over again.

Nick wanted to help so she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ed turned around and Sam replaced him instead. Sam smiled at her and grabbed her wrist squeezing hard.

"It's your fault you know." Sam's smile turned into hatred. "You just couldn't help yourself could you? Your ruined this for everybody Nick! Was the juice not worth the squeeze?"

Nick's throat was tightening at each word until she was unable to breath. Ripping herself away from the mad man she ran towards the door.

The big silver door had the hatch to the safe door at the bank. Nick tried again and again but her fingers slipped like the handle was covered in butter.

Nick slid to the floor as her lungs started to burn. She was going to die in the very bank she stole from…

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Nick gasped for air, shooting up from her position on the floor. Her hand immediately placed on her side. Nick sucked air into her lungs which in turn aggravated her side from her surgery. Looking around in the dim room she relaxed when she was still alone.

After leaving the hospital the plan was to steal some cash and pay for a bus ticket out of town. Anywhere would have done, starting somewhere different with a new name. A large city where no one could possible know her.

Nick didn't expect her energy to fade once she got into the downtown area.

The buses were on the other side of town and she could barley hold onto the dumpster in the ally way.

Nick knew she'd be safe in her and her father's old place. Liz's plans for the restaurant didn't go as planned, making it a great place to hide out.

She would stay here until she was able to get back onto her feet. Hiding from the Harbaugh's and the Thompson's now.

Nick jumped as someone pounded on the door. A figure's silhouette pressed their hands at the window as they tried to somehow see inside.

Nick held her breath and didn't dare move an inch from her spot on the floor. She couldn't take her eyes off of the figure in case some how they did get inside.

The door jiggled some more until they gave up and kept going on their way.


	5. chapter

After leaving the hospital that night Will returned to the harbaugh's. After reassuring the Thompsons he would be safe there he gathered all of his possessions and stuffed them into his bookbag.

Taking the 'secret' stash of cash from above the fridge Will head out for the last time.

Stealing the neighbor kids bike was an unexpected plus and would be much faster than walking.

Looking at his phone he calculated more than 9 hours until it would be time to see Nick again. In order to kill some time and silence his stomach he skidded the bike into a 24hr convenience store.

Swiping a drunken mans wallet out the door he rode off with 'dinner'.

Making it to the hospitals parking lot he set up in one of the enclosed bus stops that would take visitors to the main building.

Opening a bag of chip and a can of an energy drink he decided he would stay there a while.

Wills eyes burned and every so often he would yawn. Opening another can of energy drink he rubbed his sore neck.

The nap he took in Nick's room wasn't the best but it was the only kind of rest he had for a couple of days. Closing his eyes he decided to just take a quick rest, he had time.

Will woke to a thudding sound on the plastic enclosure.

An old women was banging her cane on the walls.

"Wake up! This isn't a bedroom bum!"

Scrambling to get his things he pushed past the old women and went for the bike only to find it had been taken in the night.

Shit.

Checking his phone he started up towards that main building where he would meet the Thompsons in less than an hour.

**Breakbreakbreakbreak**

Molly didnt sleep much at all last night. Looking at the rest of her family she could tell they were all in the same boat.

Arriving at the front doors Molly recognized Will sitting at the front doors on the bench.

Will got up from the bench to greet the family. He looked how she felt.

"Hey." Will said.

"Hey." Molly and Jermey replied.

Molly was glad when the uncomfortable silence was broken by her dad encouraging them all to head inside.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Will followed the other two teens out of the elevator and to Nick's room. The nurse told them they could visit but not to wake her up if she was still asleep.

Low and behold Nick's lights were off and she was covered up with the thin blanket she was given.

They all quietly sneaked into the room as the other teens dad turned on the light.

"Ed what are you doing?" Liz whispered to her husband.

"The nurse said not to wake her. But if she wakes up from the lights the lights woke her."

Will dropped his bookbag on the chair nearest Nick and sat down where her face should be under the covers.

Will reached for them but stopped before he could touch the fabric.

The family was interrupted by a nurse doing her rounds.

"Well visitors galore in here. Miss Franzelli had good guardian angels."

Making her way towards the bed she stopped and mumbled something to herself. Clicking a button on the side of a screen but the screen remained blank.

"What's wrong with that monitor?" Liz asked.

"Its off." The nurse stated. "Its not supposed to be..."

Ed spoke up, "Is everything alright?"

"Miss Franzelli? How you feeling today?"

The nurse lifted the sheet and gasped.

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Molly watched her parents at the visitors desk as they tried to figure out how a young girl could get out of the hospital in the middle of the night without be noticed.

"Why would she leave?" Jeremy said.

Molly sighed, "I dont know. It doesnt make sense. Where would see go?"

"I have an idea." Will answered.

Sneaking out while the adults were talking with the security the three teens made their way out of the building.

Molly decided to take a chance to see if they could find Nick themselves.

Heading downtown took longer than expected on foot. Will mentioned that if he wanted to get out of town he'd take the buses out.

Making it to the ticket window Jermey rang the bell numerous of times. No buses were parked or running. Barely anyone was there waiting for their ride either.

An middle aged women came and turned on the two way speaker.

"This better be important, I'm on my only break of the day and I really cherish these 30 minutes."

Jeremy pushed himself to the counter. "Have you sold a ticket today to a girl around our age? Long dark hair and tanned skin?"

"She might have looked sick." Molly added from behind.

"Sorry," the worker replied. "No one in that description. Now leave, I have 14mintues left and a lunch my mother packed for me waiting in the other room."

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Will failed. He couldn't find Nick and now she's probably half way to some big city or another crap town.

Molly had been on her phone with her mother for the past 15mintues telling them where they were and explaining the reason they left without telling them.

They were heading to the restaurant Liz owned and they would meet the parents there.

Jeremy stopped in his tracks.

"Jeremy. What's wrong?"

Jeremy point across the street, "Nick's place. The whole reason we're in this mess."

Will's eyes locked onto the boarded up restaurant.

"Will what are you doing?" Molly yelled.

Will had no time to explain, she was in there. He knew it.

"Will!"

Will shook the door handle and tried to peer into the dirt glass into the dark room.

"I think Nick is in there."

"What?" Jermey said. "How would she get in there? The only person who can get in is the real estate agent."

"That wouldn't have stopped her. Come on let's go around back."

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Nick woke up to pounding on the back door. Her breath stopped as she heard talking feet away from where she laid on the floor.

Someone was trying to break in. She had to hide. Luckily growing up in a place she knew all the hiding spots.

The kitchen had the most, she just had to make it there. Pushing up she gasped as her back hit the wall.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

She heard the loose brick she used to crawl in shift and a comment was made to the others outside.

Nick pushed herself and crawled to the safety of the old kitchen.


	6. found

Nick made it into the kitchen just in time before the robbers were successful in their breaking and entering.

Squishing herself into the cupboard under the sink she realized how much smaller the space was compared to when she was little.

Everything was quite out in the restaurant until a giant crash of sound exploded.

Nick yelped and quickly covered her mouth as her side twinged in response.

She could hear the voices telling off who ever made the disturbance but was unable to make out what they were saying.

In the Hope's they would see there was nothing to take and leave, the kitchen door squeaked open.

**_Jeremy_**

Not much light was able to come through the covered windows. Fortunately the teens used their cell phone for light.

Jeremy's foot got caught under the upturned rug as he fell forward landing on something tall and metal.

The crashing sound made Jeremy want to high tail it out of there before he could get caught doing this very illegal thing.

The flash light on his phone revealed a pile of chairs toppled onto the floor.

"Make a bigger sound why don't you!" Molly whispered harshly. "Now everyone knows we are here."

Will moved his light towards the siblings. "Guys come on, keep looking she has to be here somewhere."

Jeremy noticed Will was leading them into the creepy kitchen area in the back of the restaurant. Jeremy just knew that there had to be hoards of rats and an infestation of roaches back there.

Following behind the other two, he shown his light everywhere on the floor. Waiting to see something scurry by his feet.

Looking around he noticed that all the expensive equipment was gutted and most likely sold to another business.

The only thing that gave him the notion it was the kitchen was due to it being a restaurant like his mom's.

"Guys, I don't think Nick would be in here. I ...I think we should leave."

Will was opening and closing drawers and the cabinet doors, trying to find a clue to his lost friend.

"I dont understand. Maybe she is gone and..."

Molly intervened, "No, remember. No one like Nick bought a ticket from that bus stop. She couldn't have left."

"Yeah but," Jeremy added. "They probably see so many people in a day that all the faces blurred together."

Jeremy was hoping that they would find Nick and bring her home. Nick would go back to school and everything would go back to the way it was before. Just without him doubting her every move this time.

"Hey," Molly whispered as she pointed across the room with her phone light. "Look."

Upon closer inspection Jeremy recognized smeared blood on the metal door below the sink.

Together the three pulled open the door, what was inside stilled them.

Tucked inside was a pale and slightly bloodly Nick. Her stitchings must have popped when she was booking it from the hospital and breaking into her old place.

Will reached in and grabbed Nick as Jeremy untangled her legs from the sink's drainage pipe.

He heard Molly's phone ring in the background.

They found her


	7. ending

Nick woke up where she never expected to be again. The hospital.

A nurse was above her checking on the bags she was connected to when she noticed Nick awake.

"Hello there sweetie." Her voice was a high pitched sweet you use when talking to small children. "You're family was here all day but they just left for the night when visitor hours were over."

Nick eyes started to get heavy.

"Go back to sleep and later you can see them tomorrow. Please don't run away again. We were all so worried about you."

Nick wanted to correct her that those two weren't her family, just foster parents. Now to tired to care she fell asleep.

**_Will_**

Will was getting deja vu as he held Nick's hand, but this time eating a sandwich Mrs. Thompson made all of them for lunch.

Surprisingly the Thompson parents weren't mad at the other two. Will was the odd man out as they hugged each other, telling them how they were so worried they lost all of their children.

Will could only wish he had a family like that.

The past few days was the most stress he had ever been under and that even included when his mom was going to jail.

Will felt Nick's hand twitch.

"Nick?"

Alerted to a voice, Nick's eyes fluttered open and landed on the boy's.

Nick's family huddled around the bed trying to see her.

The first thing that came out of her mouth shocked him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Liz was the first to react. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. You were scared and in an impossible situation. You did the only thing you knew how."

"Please just..." Ed trailed off. "Just stay this time. We were so worried and I don't ever want to see you go into that surgery room ever again."

Nick's smile was contagious, lighting up the room and Will's own.

"I promise."

**_Nick_**

Nick was finally back at the Thompson's. To be precise, home.

Getting back home from the hospital and arriving to the familiar house was weird at first. Unsure on how they would react to if she really belonged.

Talks about adoption blew those negative thoughts away. In the next couple of months she would be an official Thompson. No trickery this time around.

For the past couple of days Nick was on bed rest. Getting out of it took a bit of whining and alot of boredom sighs.

Fed up they complied and allowed her couch time as well.

Today the family stayed in the living room playing board games and charades.

Liz told Nick that she would save the old restaurant for when Nick was ready to have her own business if she wanted that for the future. Of course after years of training in culinary school of course.

Nick heard the doorbell.

"Oh no you don't." Molly said pushing her sister back down onto the couch.

"I got it."

It was Nick's turn anyway. Rolling the dice and moved ahead four spaces when she heard a familiar voice at the door.

Nick got up from her spot and made her way toward the boy at the door. She leaned on the wall more than she would have liked to admit.

"What you doing here?" She asked all smiles.

"Just coming over to make sure your still in town." Will looked behind her at the family playing together.

"Bad time?"

"No," Nick said grabbing his arm and tugging him inside. "Perfect time."


End file.
